


Hagrid's Future

by Severus_Winchester



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Set in 2019 or 2020 ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus_Winchester/pseuds/Severus_Winchester
Summary: A short story of Hagrid's life during the "19 years later".
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 14





	Hagrid's Future

**Author's Note:**

> I did some research into how old Hagrid and McGonagall would be, as well as Hippogriff lifespans.

“Ron! Harry’s sent us an owl!” Hermione called from the kitchen.

“What’s it say?” Ron answered from the living room, trying to mend one of the many bent twigs on Hugo’s broom (he had crashed into a tree earlier today).

“It’s Hagrid’s 90th birthday this December, and he wants to go see him for a surprise!” Hermione appeared in the doorway, holding a letter.

“Brilliant!” said Ron, “What are we going to get him this year?”

*****

It was the 6th of December, a blustery Thursday evening, when Harry, Ron, and Hermione apparated into Hogsmeade. They had promised their children that they wouldn’t come to the castle (“We get asked about you enough, anyway!” protested Albus when the suggestion was made), so they headed straight to Hagrid’s hut on the edge of the grounds. “Seems like just yesterday we were going to school, doesn’t it?” asked Hermione, looking towards the great Hogwarts castle.  
“The good ol’ days, back when all we had to worry about was exams.” replied Ron wistfully.

“Yeah, and defeating dark wizards as teenagers!” laughed Harry.

“I guess you’re right, our lives were never easy, even then.” Ron agreed.

Hermione laughed, “I’d say, I was doing homework for three people!” Harry and Ron joined in as they made their way up the steps to Hagrid’s door.

After Harry’s knock, the door flew open, and Hagrid swept them all into a familiar, crushing hug. He still hadn’t lost his strength, even in his old age.

The trio had settled on getting Hagrid a small, life-like replica of Buckbeak, as he had passed away last year, and it was clear that Hagrid missed him dearly. “Aww, Beaky!” Hagrid exclaimed, examining the miniature hippogriff closely. “Tha’s very thoughtful of yeh.” he said, tears swimming in his eyes.

While they pulled on their cloaks to leave after a long visit, Ron asked a question that had crossed all of their minds at some point. “Hagrid, are you going to retire someday?”  
“Ah, Ron. No’ a chance, no’ until I get to teach the youngest o’ the bunch!” Lily and Hugo were due to start at Hogwarts next year.

“I would think the others are keeping you busy enough, Hagrid!” joked Harry.

“Nothin’ close ter yeh three!” laughed Hagrid.

*****

2 Years Later

Harry, Ron and Hermione started the day as usual. Tomorrow was Hagrid’s birthday, and he would be 92 this year. They had already prepared his gift; a framed picture of them in their third year at Hagrid’s that had been taken by Colin Creevey. Colin had given it to Harry after he got it developed that same year, and Harry had kept it ever since. All four of them were laughing in the picture.

Since it was Saturday, it was a slow start to the day. Hermione and Ginny were going to Diagon Alley later on in the afternoon to get the last few Christmas presents. Ron was about to start clearing away the snow outside. Harry had just finished, and was about to head back in when an owl landed on the deck railing and stuck out its leg. Harry recognized the hand immediately; Professor (now Headmistress) McGonagall.

He ran inside, clutching the letter, “Ginny!”

*****

1 Week Later

The funeral was on a lovely Saturday afternoon. The sun glistened off fresh snow. The air was still. It was held in the same spot as Dumbledore’s had been. The attendance wasn’t nearly as high as it had been for Dumbledore, but the ceremony was just as beautiful, in Harry’s opinion. Almost everyone in his year came, even Draco Malfoy. Their children sat with them, and cried with them. It comforted them all to know that he got to meet and teach their children, because he was always so excited to visit, and always sent an owl when he heard of a new arrival.

The picture never left Harry’s bedside table.


End file.
